Friends To Lovers
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: It had been two years after the fall of Umbrella and the deaths of Isaacs, Wesker, Doc and Alicia Marcus. While traveling across the U.S., Alice runs into someone she had thought was long dead, Jill Valentine. Alice and Jill have had feelings for each other since they had first met.
1. Chapter 1:Finding Jill Valentine: Part:1

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm rewriting and editing this fic. I'll have the other four chapters rewritten & edited by either next week or the week after that. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it. It has some angst, but it has mainly smut and fluff. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

**Summary:** It's been two years after the fall of Umbrella and the deaths of Isaacs, Wesker, Doc and Alicia Marcus. While traveling across the U.S., Alice runs into someone she had thought was long dead, Jill Valentine. Alice and Jill have had feelings for each other since they had first met. Will they end up together?. You will just have to read it to find out.

xxxxxx

It had been several weeks since Alice and Claire had finally beaten Umbrella. And ever since then, they had been traveling around the world hunting and killing any and all surviving Umbrella employees that they can track down. It was about two weeks earlier that they had actually found evidence that their friends had survived Wesker's betrayal. It was only just a few days since the two women had located Leon and Ada.

They have fallen in love and they have a family now. And they live just outside of the U.S. Leon and Ada were happy to see them but they just wanted to live their lives. And that's exactly what Alice and Claire did. They left Leon and Ada's home, welcome to visit when they would be able to. Alice and Claire were standing in front of a building with used to be owned by the Umbrella Corporation before the T-virus was released all of those years ago. Claire looked over to her, she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder in a sign of comfort.

"We will find her, Alice. I'm sure of it. I'm pretty sure that she feels the same way that you do." Claire said. Alice had been crushing hard on Jill since they had first met so long ago way back in Raccoon City. When she had thought that Jill had died after finding her again, freeing her from Umbrella's slimy grasp, only to lose her again had nearly killed her.

But when Leon had told them that Jill could still very well be alive, she was beyond happy and right now at that very moment, she couldn't wait to see the other woman that she had fallen so deeply in love with once more.

"Me too, Claire. Me too. Okay. let's go, then." She replied. They both pulled out their guns at the same time. They walked closer to the front door, Alice reached her left hand out towards the doorknob, she grasped it, she turned it slowly, opening the door inch by inch. She opened it fully a second or two later. She walked into the old building, followed shortly by Claire.  
The door closed loudly behind them that leaves an echo that sounds throughout the front lobby. And both women continue their way inside until they reach the front desk.

There were various papers littered about the desk, among a few other items that could usually be found on a front desk of an office building. They quickly scanned their eyes over the desk looking for a map or anything else that could point them in the right direction to finding Jill.

Since the electricity was cut off, it had been for quite a while, both of them had brought flashlights with them and they quickly turned them on, causing the room to light up just enough to let them see far enough into the building so that they could walk around without bumping into anyone or anything.

They spent the next several minutes going from room to room looking for any signs of Jill. Leon had told that the last time that he had heard anything from Jill was that she was investigating an old Umbrella building. This was that building.

That last contact with Jill that Leon had was just a few days before they had found their friends alive and well. It had been an hour and a few minutes into their search that they found an elevator that goes down. To the last floor of the building, which was, in fact, the basement.

Since there is no electricity, they can't use the elevator. Not without any sort of power anyway. So both women glanced at the map that they had found on the front desk earlier, Claire herself quickly notices something quite interesting when she looks it over. A generator that can power the entire building and then some. The two shared a look and small smirk.

"If we find that generator and turn it on, we can use that elevator, possibly find Jill, we can get the fuck out of this creepy ass place," Claire said.

Alice nodded. She knew that her friend was right. She was just really worried and scared for the woman that she had a crush on.

They hurried down several corridors and that is until they found the stairs. Alice pulled the door open, the two women walked through the doorway.

Alice closed the door behind them, they both descend the stairs until they find the correct floor. She opened the door. It was a few minutes later, they found the room that the generator was in.

Claire pulled the door open and they both step into the room. Alice found the generator, she turned it on by pulling the lever that was on the side of the generator.

It took her a couple of tries, but she was finally able to turn it on, it rumbled to life, every light in the building turns on. They shared bright and happy smiles with one another. They exited the generator room, they made their way back to the stairs and back up to where the elevator was. Alice reached her right hand out to the elevator's down button, she pressed it with her index finger. A minute later the elevator doors opened, they stepped into the elevator.

Claire pressed the basement button. The elevator started its descent to the basement of the old building. Several minutes later, the elevator stopped moving, the doors opened, revealing an empty hallway that set the two women on edge. They walked out of the elevator with their guns out, aimed right in front of them just in case something dead and nasty tried to make them its lunch.

They continued to walk down the hallway until they were stopped by a dead-end. Or rather a locked door that was blocking their way from going any farther into the basement.

Claire looked at it closely, she let out a groan of annoyance at their predicament. She shooked her head as she tried to figure a way for them to get past the door. She turned her head to face Alice.

"We need to find a keycard to open this door. We should split up to find it. I know that we really shouldn't split up because it usually ends up with getting people killed, but I don't think that we have much of a choice here. I did notice as we were just walking down here that there are a few doors back the way that we just came from. One of those rooms just might have the keycard that we need to open this damn thing." She said.

Alice took a few minutes to think it before she decides on whether or not that they should split up to search for the keycard. She gave her a slight friend nod.

"Okay. Let's do it. I don't get it. Not one damn bit, but like you just said we don't have a choice." She replied. They shared a quick hug before they walked back down the hallway that they had walked down just a few minutes earlier.

They went through the various other rooms and they both spend what feels like forever looking for any kind of keycard that will open up the locked door. Nearly half an hour later, Claire finally found the keycard that they sorely needed to open up the locked door.

They walked out of the rooms that they were just searching. She walked over to her. She reached her left hand out towards her, she gave her the keycard, who gladly accepted it. She gave her a soft smile, Claire returned it with one of her very own.

When they finally got back to the locked door, they stopped. Alice walked right to the door, she swiped the keycard down the keypad slot. The door hissed open, they walked through the doorway, into another long hallway. They continued walking down the hallway for several more long minutes until they were stopped by another keypad locked door. They groaned out loud in annoyance once again.

A minute later a sudden idea popped into Alice's head. She reached out her right hand towards the keycard slot, she once again swiped the keycard, the door hissed open. The two women walked through the now open doorway and into another hallway.

They walked several more feet, that was until they reached a door that said, 'Stairs.' in large black letters. Alice grasped the doorknob, she turned and she pulled it open revealing just that, stairs leading them down farther underground.

They made their way through the doorway, they closed the behind them. Claire and Alice walked down yet more stairs until they reached the bottom of the stairs just about fifteen minutes later, they were met with another keypad locked door. Alice used the keycard once more to open the door, it hissed open just like the previous doors had and they walked through the doorway.

They continued walking until they saw a room with the name, 'Jill Valentine.' written on a silver nameplate that is nailed to the door. They share a look of surprise but it's also a look of happiness as well.

Alice reached out her right hand once more, she pulled the wide open, they were shocked and surprised at what or rather who that they had found beyond that last door.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the very first chapter of Friends To Lovers. I'm rewriting & editing all of my older fanfics that need it. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting on my fic. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2:Finding Jill Valentine: Part:2

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm back here with the second chapter. I do hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading chapter one, so here's chapter two. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy this second chapter as well. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Alice and Claire couldn't help the massive grins that were spreading across both of their faces. Because what they saw in the pseudo hospital room was Jill Valentine herself laying on a regular hospital bed with various tubes and machines hooked up to her. They rushed over to her. Both Alice and Claire look at the medical equipment that Jill is hooked up to. Claire looked over to Alice who is standing right next to Jill and is smiling down at the other woman. Claire turns back to look at the medical equipment once more.

"Claire, what is it?" Alice asked her curiously.

"We have to get Jill out of here. Now first, we have to get her off of these machines"., Claire said. Alice gave her a look, she sighed deeply. "She'll be fine, trust me. Before all of this undead shit started, I was dating this doctor, she told me everything about this sort of thing. These machines are just keeping her medicated. Basically, they are keeping her asleep. Other than that, she's fine." She said. Alice breathed deeply, she exhaled it. She gave her a soft smile.

"Okay. Claire, I trust you. You know that I do. It's just that I'm really worried about her. So how do we do this?" She asked her and Claire smirked. She walked closer to Jill's bed.

"Alright. Okay, Alice, all that you have to do is help me remove these tubes, all of the other medical equipment from her body. After that, we have to carry her. We can't take the stairs, so we have to use the elevator again." Claire said.

Alice just nodded in agreement. She looked at Jill and the medical equipment once more.

"Alright. Let's do it then.", Alice said. She just wanted Jill to be safe. She loved her so fucking much.

Claire smiled and nodded. She did the same. Both women walked even closer to Jill and her bed. They glanced over the medical equipment one final time. They started to remove the tubes and other things from Jill, within half an hour, all of the tubes and other medical equipment is removed from her. Claire helped Alice carry her, they left the pseudo hospital room, they quickly made their way to the elevator. It was a good thing that Umbrella had abanded this building.

They got back into the elevator, they took it back up to the ground floor. They left the building. They had driven to the old Umbrella building in an SUV that they had found in an old Motel parking lot some time ago. They carried Jill to their SUV, they opened the doors. They placed Jill in the backseat.

Alice sat in the backseat with Jill, while Claire sat in the driver's seat. She took the keys for the SUV out of her right side blue jeans pocket, she slid the key into the ignition, she turned the key, then the engine roared to life. She turned her head to see Alice in the backseat, with Jill laying on her back with her head laying in the other woman's lap. She smiled softly at Alice. Alice returned the redhead's soft smile with one of her very own.

"Let's get out of here and get Jill checked out," Claire said. She pulled the SUV out of the parking lot, back onto the highway. On the way to their hideout, she stole glances at Alice through the rearview mirror. It had been a good twenty minutes since they had found Jill and left the old Umbrella building.

"Hey, Alice. How are you doing back there?" Claire asked. She continued to drive them back to their hideout.

"Pretty damn good, actually. Jill is too, I think. She will probably wake up soon.", Alice replied. It was about an hour and a half later, they had finally arrived at their hideout, which used to be an old mansion. When the two women first got there a few months earlier, they had spent the next few days killing the undead, clearing out the old place.

Within a week, it was theirs, two months after that, more and more survivors had started to show up. Now it was a place for the rebuilding of humanity. They even had electricity and running water. Claire parked the SUV in an empty parking spot, she removed the key from the ignition, turning the SUV off in the process. She got out of the SUV, she locked the driver's side door. She walked around to the side doors, she opened the side doors, she then helped Alice carry Jill out of the SUV, into their hideout/home.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. Here's the second chapter as promised. I'm sorry for the lack of smut in this fanfic, but there will be smut in the last two chapters. I will write and post chapter three either later tonight or sometime tomorrow. I hope that y'all loving and enjoying this FanFic so far. And if any of y'all notice any mistakes like spelling errors or sentence structure, please let me so that I can go back and fix them, because I often see them myself. So thank y'all in advance for that. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3:Finding Jill Valentine: Part:3

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm back with the third chapter. As I have promised y'all, here's the third chapter for all of y'all. There will be some fluff. And plenty of plot as well. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this third chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

It was several hours since Alice and Claire had rescued Jill and Jill hasn't woken up yet and she is still asleep. Claire was in her own bedroom, while Alice was sleeping by Jill's bed, waiting for the woman that she was in love with to wake up from her sorta coma. A few hours later, Jill's eyes fluttered open and she gasps loudly as she wakes up from her induced coma. She looks around the room that she doesn't recognize at all. Her wide eyes glanced over everything in the bedroom, that was until her eyes stopped moving around completely on the person that was sleeping in a chair that is right next to her bed.

Her eyes widened once more when she realized that was Alice. Jill had been in love with her since they had first met all those years ago way back in Raccoon City. She reached her left hand out towards Alice's right hand that laid on the bed, she placed her hand on top of Alice's, she squeezed it softly. Alice's eyes fluttered open as she felt someone's hand on top of her own. She raised her head up from the bed, her eyes widened when she saw that Jill was finally awake.

"Jill! You're awake!" Alice exclaimed as she rushed forward, she wrapped her arms around the other woman's neck, but not hard enough to hurt her. Jill giggled at how adorable that Alice was being. She hugged her back. Alice pulled out of their hug a few minutes later. Alice used both of her hands to wipe some tears from her eyes.

Jill gave her a soft smile. She smiled back. Jill still couldn't believe that she was still alive. But that doesn't mean that she wasn't happy, because was in fact very happy that she was not dead. She was also beyond happy that Alice was alive as well.

"Yep. I'm very much alive, which is a surprise to me. But it's one that I'm glad that's real. Alice, I'm so happy that you're alive too. I was scared that Wesker was going to kill you too, because the last thing that I remember is Wesker killing me. I don't remember how he killed me, it's something that I rather not know about. Ever." Jill confided to her as she did so, a few tears started to fall from her eyes, which she wiped, taking her tears with them. She hated crying. She always had. She was pulled into another much-needed hug by Alice as she continued to cry, this time into the other woman's shoulder for a while, during this, Alice rubbed her back while she cried.

It was fifteen minutes or so later, she pulled away from her, she wiped her eyes for the final time that night. Alice gave her a kind and loving smile. Jill returned her smile albite with red puffy eyes, tear-stained cheeks.

"I feel much better now. Thank you. I needed that, way more than I thought." She replied when Alice gives her a soft questioning look.

Alice nodded. Neither of them say anything else for a long while, they just sat there in comfortable silence. There was something that had been on Alice's mind ever since that she and Claire had found out that Jill was still alive. She looked over to her, who was looking out of the bedroom window. She realized that right now was her only chance to tell her what she had been feeling for her since they had first met all those years ago.

She closed her eyes, she took a deep breath, then she opened her eyes, she exhaled it. Alice smiled softly at her as Jill did the same.

"Jill, there's something that I have to tell you. I should have told you this years ago, but I was so fucking scared to say anything. But I'm not scared of anything anymore, now that you're here with me, I can tell you the truth. And the truth is this: "I'm in love with you. I have been for years. I was just too damn scared to say anything. I was just absolutely torn apart when Wesker had killed you back in DC. You have no idea how fucking happy I am that you're not dead. I just wanted you to know how I really feel about you. I love you. So fucking much." Alice said.

Jill just stared back at her with wide eyes as a deep red blush appeared on both of their beautiful faces. She had no idea that Alice was in love with her, but she was quite happy about it though. A grin spreads itself across Jill's face and she leans towards Alice and she takes both of Alice's hands into both of her own hands. 'Now, I'm going to confess my true feelings to Alice as well.' Jill thinks to herself.

"Alice, I'm in love with you too. And I have been for a long time now. I was also really scared to tell you how I really feel about you. But I'm not scared of anything anymore, because of you Alice. I love you too." Jill finally confessed to her.

A minute later, a wide happy grin spreads itself across her beautiful face as she moved to sit on Jill's bed, she sat down to next her as carefully as she possibly could without hurting her. She wrapped her arms around her as Jill did the same. They hugged each other for several long, amazing minutes before Alice pulled back slightly from their hug as they gazed lovingly into one another's eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Alice asked. She held her breath while she waited for her reply. And only a minute later, she got her answer in the form of Jill leaning forward, capturing her lips with her own. She felt an electric shock from Jill's lips to her own.

Jill pressed her lips more firmly against Alice's. They kissed like that for several minutes before she swiped her tongue across Alice's bottom lip. Alice gasped when she felt her tongue slide across her bottom lip. She parted her lips and in the process, she slipped her tongue past the other woman's parted lips.

Jill searched for Alice's tongue with her own. They both moaned into each other's mouth as they continued to french kiss. They did that for several long moments before they broke away from one another when they needed to break apart for much-needed air. They rested their foreheads against one another's.

"I love you." They said at the exact same time as they giggled as well. "Alice, do you want to join me in bed tonight? I don't want to be alone tonight. I want us to spend the night together. Just us laying in bed cuddled up together will make me really happy." She said.

She moved over in the bed to make more room for Alice so that the slightly older woman will have enough room in the bed. Alice just nodded in answer to her question. Alice got up and off of the chair that she had been sitting and sleeping in for hours. She got onto the bed. She then got under the covers with her. They cuddled against each other as carefully as she could They fall asleep just like that not long after Alice had joined Jill in Jill's new bed.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well, there y'all go. The third chapter. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4:Finding Jill Valentine:Part:4

AN: Hey y'all. Here's chapter four. There is smut, fluff, and just a little bit of plot in this fourth chapter. This fanfic was originally supposed to have four chapters, but I have decided to add a fifth and final chapter. I'm so happy that y'all are enjoying this fanfic so far. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

It was a few hours later, Alice and Jill were shaken awake by Claire. They rub the sleep out of their eyes as they fully wake up. She smiled kindly at the other two women, Alice and Jill both blushed beat red. Claire glanced at them, she smirked slightly when she realized that they had shared a bed the previous night.

"Morning. How are you two feeling this morning?" Claire asked. The other two women shared a quick look with one another before they looked back to Claire. Both of them were still quite tired from staying up all night long talking, but they weren't all that upset about oversleeping at all.

"I'm good. A little sore and tired. Other than that, I'm doing pretty damn good today." Jill replied. This was the happiest that she had ever felt in her life since the zombie apocalypse had started.

Alice smiled at Claire. She felt the exact same way that Jill had felt.

"Yep, same here. I'm just happy that Jill is safe and sound with us. Um, Claire, there's something that Jill and I have to tell you." She replied.

"Okay, what is it?" Claire asked them as she sat down in the chair that Alice had sat in previously. She had an idea about what the other two were about to tell her.

Alice smiled at her, so did Jill. She took a deep breath, she exhaled it slowly before she said anything at all.

"Claire, Jill and I are in love with each other, we're dating. Last night, she woke up, we had started talking about pretty much anything and everything. Before we fell asleep, we had confessed to each other about how we truly feel about one another, we shared one hell of an amazing kiss." Alice replied.

Claire grinned widely at her very happy friends. Jill leaned over, she pulled her girlfriend into a short, but passionate kiss. She pulled back from their kiss, she wrapped her arms around her, who was blushing brightly. Jill was also blushing just as red as Alice was.

Claire gave them a happy smile.

"I'm so happy for you too. I really, truly am. You two make such a cute couple. Come here." Claire replied. She pulled them both into a hug.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before the three of them pulled out of their group hug. Alice and Jill sat down back on the bed. Claire soon realized that Alice and Jill hadn't seen that much of their hideout yet

"Hey, Alice, Jill. I have an idea. How about we have breakfast and then we go on a tour of the place? We haven't really explored it since we had found it two months ago. So breakfast and a tour?" Claire asked. They nodded in agreement.

"Breakfast and a tour sounds great. But let us shower first." Jill replied. Claire nodded her. She and Alice got up and off of the bed. Claire also got up and off of her the chair that she had just been sitting on.

"Well, I'm going to get breakfast started for the three of us. Are bacon, eggs and hashbrowns okay?" She asked them, they both nodded. Claire nodded back as she left the room and the happy couple to themselves. They smiled at each other.

"Alice, I'm going to go shower. Can you go get us some clean clothes? Like blue jeans, t-shirts, bras, and panties?" She asked. Alice smiled softly at her. She walked over to Alice. She kissed her softly as Alice kissed her back just as softly. They pulled out of their kiss as they smiled lovingly at each other.

"I love you, Alice." Jill replies and Alice's smile widens at Jill's words.

"I love you too, Jill. Okay, I'll be back soon with our clothes. Just don't use up all of the hot water. There are towels in the bathroom closet and bath rags in there too. The body wash and the shampoo are on top of the bathroom sink." Alice said. Jill nodded. She left to go to their bathroom to shower.

Jill made her way over to the bathroom. She opened the door to the bathroom, she stepped inside. She took a long look around the room. She saw that the bathroom sink and countertop were made of marble and the floor was also marbled tile. Her eyes landed on the shower itself and she noticed that it had a glass door.

"Fuck, this place is fancy as hell. Whoever owned this huge ass place before Alice and Claire had found it must have been one rich ass motherfucker." Jill muttered to herself as she walked over to the bathroom closet and she pulled open the closet door.

Her eyes widened almost comically wide when she saw how much bathroom necessities were actually stuffed into it. "Holy. Shit. That's way too many towels and shit, but at least we won't run out of them anytime soon, that's for damn sure." Jill said out loud to herself as she grabbed a pink/white towel, a bath rag of the same color. She closed the closet door as she turned around. She walked over to the sink as she grabbed the bottles of body wash and shampoo.

Jill walked over to the shower, she hung her towel and bath rag over the side of the glass shower door. She opened the shower door, she stepped inside. She leaned down, she placed the body wash and shampoo on the side of the bathtub. She turned on the hot and cold water. She got under the spray of water. She let it soothe her aching muscles. She sighed as the water continues to wash over her.

She stepped out of the water for just a moment and she reaches her right hand out towards her bath rag and she grabs it. She places it under the water to get wet and then she places back over the shower door. She grabbed the shampoo. She opened the bottle. She poured some out into her hands and then she placed her hands on top of her hair. She rubbed the shampoo into her hair until it was fully shampooed. Jill rinsed her hands under the water. She grabbed her bath rag again.

xxxxxx

xxx-A Few Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

"Hey, Jill. It's Alice. I have both your clothes and mine. I'm going to take my shower in my own room. Can I bring in your clothes?" Alice asked her through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, okay Alice. The door is open. You can just place the clothes on top of the bathroom sink. I'll be out of here in a minute." Jill Alice and Alice opens the bathroom door. Alice walks into the bathroom and then she walks over to the bathroom sink and she places Jill's brand new clothes on top of the bathroom sink.

"Okay. Your clothes are on the sink. I'll leave you to it. Oh, by the way, I ran into Claire when I was getting our clothes. She said that she's going to come get us for our breakfast and tour. I'm going back to my room shower and dress. Just have Claire bring you to my room and after that, the three of us can go have our breakfast and our tour"., Alice tells Jill and she waits for Jill to respond to her.

"Okay. Thank you, Alice. I'll be dressed and ready to go in a few minutes." Jill replies to her and Alice leaves Jill's room with an, "Okay." and the Jill grabs her towel and she dries off both her hair and body. After she has dried herself off completely, she places the now damp pink and white towel over the side of the glass shower door right next to the bath rag.

She then opens the shower door and she walks over to the bathroom sink to where Alice has set her brand new clean clothes on and she picks up the clothes and she quickly dresses in her clean clothes. She looks in the mirror and Jill is quite happy with how she looks.

"I know that I need a hairbrush. There has to be one around here somewhere"., Jill says to herself out loud as she looks for a hairbrush. And a few minutes, she finds one. It doesn't take her to brush her hair and she puts the hairbrush back where she had found it. And just as she walks out of the bathroom, Claire walks into Jill's room.

"Come on, Jill. Let's go find Alice. Our breakfast and tour await us." Claire tells Jill and Jill nods her head in agreement. And then Claire leads Jill to Alice's room. It doesn't take them any longer than ten minutes to get to Alice's room and Alice is finished up with her shower. Alice leaves her room and the three of them head to what use to be a cafeteria and Claire heads into the kitchen to get their food. Alice and Jill wait for Claire to come back with their food and just a few minutes later, Claire comes back with their food. Claire gives both Alice and Jill their plates of bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns.

Claire sets her own plate of food down and then she sits down in her own chair. And then all three women begin to eat their breakfast. During breakafast, they talk about various things. When they are finished eating their breakfast twenty minutes later, Jill takes their plates back to the kitchen and then they head off to take a tour of the old building. Alice, Jill, and Claire spend the rest of the day exploring the building. And by the time that they are finished with their tour of the old building, all three of them are pretty worn out. Alice and Jill head back to Jill's room while Claire heads back to her own room. It's seven in the evening now. Jill and Alice crash on Jill's bed and they both fall asleep almost instantly cuddled together on Jill's bed.

About an hour later, both Alice and Jill wake up. They both sit up at the same time. Alice smirks at Jill and she kisses her softly on her very kissable lips and Jill makes a small sound of surprise and they both fall back onto the bed. Alice settles her hips over Jill's and then she pulls out of their kiss. Alice and Jill gaze lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Alice, fuck me. Please." Jill begs her girlfriend. Alice smirks down at her beautiful girlfriend.

"I'll be happy to, baby. But let's get these clothes off of us first." Alice said. Jill nodded. Alice got up and off of her and the two of them quickly stripped themselves of their clothes, within just a few minutes, they were completely naked, they both blushed a deep shade of red at seeing one another fully naked. Alice got back on top of her. She kissed her hard on her lips.

She responded by flicking her tongue across Alice's bottom lip, Alice parted her lips, she let her slip her tongue past her parted lips and into her awaiting mouth. She sought out Alice's tongue with her own and they slid their tongues and against each other's, they moaned into one another's mouths as they passionately made out. A few minutes later, Alice pulled away from their kiss, which had just left them both nearly breathless.

I love you, Jill." She said. She gasped as Alice lent down towards her right breast, she took her nipple into her mouth, she flicked her tongue across it several times before she started to suck on her hard nipple. Alice used her hands to pleasure both of Jill's breasts while she continued to suck her nipple.

A few minutes she pulled away from her right breast and she licked, kissed her way over to her left breast. She gave her left breast the exact same treatment that she had just given to her right breast. All throughout this, Jill was constantly moaning Alice's name.

Alice spent a good ten minutes pleasuring both of her breasts. She licked, kissed her way down her body, when she finally got between her legs, she leaned her head down towards Jill's soaking wet pussy and she licks up and down her girlfriend's slit causing her to buck her hip shoving her pussy further into her mouth and face.

"Ohh, Alice. Yes, yes. Fuck yes. Eat my pussy. Oh fuck, don't you dare fucking stop." She moaned out into her room as Alice continued to eat her out. Alice licked her way up to Jill's aching bundle of nerves, she flicked her tongue across it several times before she wrapped her lips around her clit.

She sucked hard, at the same time, she lined up two fingers of her right hand with Jill's entrance, she slid two fingers into Jill's dripping wet pussy. Jill screamed her name as she fucked her with her mouth, lips, tongue, and fingers. She continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Jill until she felt her inner walls clamp down hard onto her fingers as she came hard, screaming Alice's name as she did so.

She removed her fingers, she placed her mouth fully over Jill's pussy. She swallowed every single drop of Jill's cum. She pulled herself away from Jill's pussy as she wiped her mouth with her left hand before she kissed, licked her way back up her body. She kissed her softly when she finally reacher her mouth, letting Jill taste herself on her lips.

She pulled away from their kiss, she gave her a soft and loving smile. Jill smiled back at her. Jill surprised her by flipping them over, now Jill was on top of her instead of the other way around.

"I love you, Alice. It's my turn to fuck you now." Jill said. After that, they spent the rest of the night making love to each other. Before they had gone to bed in the early morning hours, they replaced the bed sheets, bed covers with clean bed sheets, clean bed covers. a

After that, the two women headed into the bathroom to shower. Twenty-five minutes later, they walked out of the bathroom freshly showered, they got back into Jill's bed, they pulled the bed covers over the both of them. They cuddled against each other, they say they're, "I love you's." Alice and Jill had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the fourth chapter of Friends To Lovers. I'll try to have the next chapter written and posted soon. I apologize for not updating my other current fics. I'll get back to writing them eventually. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following on my fic. As always please read and review. Until next time


	5. Chapter 5:Finding Jill Valentine:Part:5

AN: Hey, y'all. I'm finally back with the fifth and final chapter of Resident Evil: Alice x Jill: Friends To Lovers. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this final chapter. This fifth and final chapter will have smut and fluff. Maybe some more plot as well. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

It's early the next morning when Jill wakes Alice up with a kiss that becomes more and since both women are still naked from the previous night, Jill has left hand on Alice's left breast and she snakes her right hand down Alice's body until she gets to her dripping cunt and Alice parts her legs for Jill's questing hand. When Jill's right hand is finally between Alice's now spread legs, she traces her fingers up and down Alice dripping wet slit. A couple of minutes later, she uses a finger to trace circles around Alice's now aching clit and she gasps out a moan that comes from deep within tongues glide and slide against each other's as they continue to passionately make out.

Jill pulls away from their kiss a few seconds later and then she trails her kisses from Alice's lips to her neck, where she kisses to her pulse point. She places her lips on Alice's pulse point and she sucks hard on the rather sensitive there and Alice gasps out loudly which then a becomes a sharp moan. Jill smirks as she pulls away from Alice's pulse point and she sees that a hickey is forming there. Jill then starts to lick and kiss Alice's neck until she gets to her beautiful breasts and Jill then places both of her hands on both of Alice's perfect breasts and she begins to fondle and squeeze them causing Alice to moan out softly. She continued to pleasure both of Alice's beautiful breasts.

"Ohh, Jill. Yes. Please, lick my nipple. Please, Jill." Alice moaned lustfully to Jill and she pushes her chest farther into Jill's hands, who just smirks down at Alice, who is writhing beneath her in anticipation of more pleasure from her. A second later, Jill leaned down towards Alice's left breast and she licks and kisses all over Alice's breast before she kisses up to her left nipple, she circled her tongue around it before she flicked her tongue across it, causing Alice to gasp out and moan softly.

"Ohh, Jill. Yes, lick my nipples. Please don't stop. It feels so fucking scared." Alice moaned out to Jill. Jill gave Alice a lustful smile that had Alice dripping wet between her legs. Jill finally wrapped her lips around Alice's hard and perky nipple, Alice moaned out once more. Jill suckled at Alice's nipple hard, Alice arched her back, she pressed her nipple further into Jill's mouth.

Shd continued to suck her left nipple for a few more minutes, she licked, kissed her way over to Alice's right breast, she gave it the exact treatment that she had just given to Alice's left breast and left nipple. And when she was finished pleasuring both of Alice's breasts about fifteen minutes later, she kissed and licked her way down to Alice's soaking wet pussy. When she was finally between her legs, she pushed her legs further apart, she leaned forward, she licked up and down Alice's wet slit. Alice placed her hands on the back of her head, she threaded her fingers through the other woman's blonde hair, she moaned loudly as she was eaten out.

"Ohh, Jill. Yes. Oh, fuck. Yes. Eat my pussy. Please don't stop licking me." Alice moaned out as Jill continued to pleasure her.

She licked all over Alice's cunt, she takes her lower lips into her mouth, she sucked hard and Alice started to buck her hips, she pressed her pussy farther into Jill's mouth. She let go of Alice's lower lips with a pop, she pulled away from her pussy and she raised her right hand up to her mouth, she slipped two fingers past her lips and into her mouth. She sucks on her two fingers for a couple of minutes and then she pulls her two fingers out of her mouth.

Jill lined both of her fingers up with Alice's dripping pussy, she slid them both in slowly until they were completely inside of Alice and Alice moaned as Jill began to thrust her fingers in and out of Alice's cunt. Jill leaned forward, she licked Alice's clit, she did this for several minutes as she continued to finger fuck her, all throughout, she bucks her hips to match the rhythm of Jill's finger fucking.

"Ohh fuck. Yes. Yes. Jill. Ohhh, Jill. Fuck yes. Jill!" Alice screams loudly as she came hard, her inner walls clamped down onto both of Jill's thrusting fingers. Jill slowed down her thrusting fingers to help her ride out her rather intense orgasm for several long and glorious minutes. Alice's breathing slowed, she fell asleep. Jill giggled softly at how adorable and beautiful Alice really is. Jill slid her two fingers out of Alice as carefully as she can and Alice groans and moans in her sleep.

Jill raised her right hand up to her mouth and she slipped her two cum covered fingers into her mouth and she moans softly as she licked, sucked Alice's cum off of her fingers. Once she was finished doing that, she pulled them out off her mouth, she walked to the bathroom to clean up a little bit before she rejoined Alice for bed. A few minutes later, Jill came back from the bathroom. She got back onto the bed, she crawled behind Alice, she wrapped both of her arms around her sleeping form. Jill fell asleep only just a few minutes later.

xxxxxx

xxx-Epilogue-Several Years Later-xxx

xxxxxx

It had been several years since Alice and Claire had found Jill in an old and abanded building that was once owned the Umbrella Corporation. And it had just as long since the two women had confessed their true love to one another. They had finally found true happiness. It was what they had always wanted, they had finally gotten it. A few years later, Claire had met a beautiful young woman and they had fallen in love. They had gotten married. Alice and Jill had gotten married as well. There was no more undead, everyone lived in relative peace for the rest of their lives.

xxxxxx

xxx-End Of Epilogue-xxx

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there y'all go, the fifth and final chapter. I really hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this fanfic just as much as I have had loved and enjoyed writing it. I've been really fucking sick for the last week or so. And I'm feeling way fucking better now than I have been lately. That's why I haven't gotten to writing & posting the seventh chapter of A Love For The Ages just yet, but I have written four paragraphs for the seventh chapter, so it should be completely finished in by either this Tuesday or Wednesday. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
